Echoes of the Past
by Evenjelith
Summary: Our pasts always catch up with us eventually. So when Shego's life as a sidekick comes to anabrupt end, what could make her go to Kim for asylum and why on Earth would the teen hero agree to it. Ignores the events of 'So The Drama'. KIGO.


Echoes of the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any canonical characters associated with the show.

A/N: I should also point out that this story ignores the events of Season 4 (whatever they are) as well as 'So The Drama'. The character Chameleon was created by me for this story before I found out about Camille Leon from Season 4 on Wikipedia and my character isn't a shape shifter. Any similarities are purely coincidental.

Chapter One: End of an Era

The girl sighed as another argument erupted from the tree house beneath her. She really shouldn't have been surprised though; it being the status quo for her brothers whenever they where together for too long. Eleven and thirteen years old and the pair of them still couldn't get along for more then five minutes without someone around to keep the peace. There had to be something very wrong with that she thought.

Shaking her head, the raven-haired youth closed her eyes, trying vainly to tune out whatever was going on below. It was the same story every time. One of those two would try to take charge and the other would have to argue about it. She'd always found it easier to just avoid them both when they got like that. They wouldn't listen to her anyway even if she did bother to get involved.

Her thoughts were interrupted once again as a familiar face peered above the roofline, struggling to keep its grip.

"Hey sis!" the six year old cheered as he tried unsuccessfully to reach his sister in her seclusion. Getting onto the roof was a trick only she seemed able to figure out. "I was hoping I'd find you up here."

The tanned preteen smiled as she watched her younger sibling's persistent efforts to climb up to her. Maybe she'd show him how to do it when he had the upper body strength to make it on his own. It was no secret that of her three brothers, the little squirt was definitely her favourite. There'd always been a sort of connection between the two of them that she'd never really shared with her older siblings. It wasn't that she didn't care about the other two though. She just liked being there to look out for the younger boy when she could.

"Hey… looking for an escape?" the older girl replied with a sly smile; lifting her sunglasses away from her eyes.

The boy would have begged on all fours if he hadn't been using his limbs to prop himself up. "Pleeeeeeeeeease!" was all he could manage in a pleading tone.

Peeling herself away from the towel she'd been resting on, the ten year old shuffled over to the roof edge, offering her brother a hand in escaping the idiocy going on below. At least being a girl, her older brothers didn't usually think to include her in whatever it was they where doing; a biological fact the six year old couldn't capitalise on. Then again, it probably also had a lot to do with her refusing to 'follow procedure' as the eldest liked to put it whenever he was on a power trip.

The girl almost lost her balance when the younger boy was yanked back inside the tree house; managing to let go before she was pulled over the edge. One of their brothers had obviously decided he was doing something dangerous and rushed over to save the day, much to her frustration. Having lost all patience, the raven-haired acrobat lowered herself down the wall face; entering the tree house through the same window her sibling had disappeared through moments earlier.

"You dolt, you where supposed to be watching him!"

"You hadn't even noticed he was out there till I brought him back inside," the thirteen year old shot back indignantly. He'd pulled the younger boy in thinking he'd at least get a thankyou but the little kid had wasted no time wriggling out of his brothers grip; clearly agitated by the whole experience.

A sharp whistle ended the debate as their sister made her entrance, wasting little time asserting herself. "What the heck is your problem!" she shouted with an accusing finger pointed at the eldest.

Surprised by his sister's sudden appearance, the meathead hesitated briefly before coming up with a coherent response. "But--"

"Don't even start with me Ryan!"

"But--" The older boy was cut off once again as an almost deafening screech reached the siblings' ears.

The raven-haired acrobat moved without thinking as her reflexes kicked in. Diving forward, she tackled her younger brother to the ground and shielded him beneath her. Her other siblings where frozen in place, trying desperately to block out the noise with their hands. As the pair hit the floor, the smaller boy grunted as his sisters weight came down on top of him. He didn't have a chance to complain though; their tree house erupting in light within a matter of seconds.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kim waited patiently on her roof as her ride came swooping down from the clouds above; somehow stopping from a speed that must have been breaking the sound barrier. If nothing else she'd give them one thing, Global Justice knew how to travel in style. Only five minutes earlier she'd been pulled from her shower by a call from Wade on the Kimmunicator, telling the redhead to get ready for a pickup.

The pilot canopy popped opened, revealing the familiar face of an old comrade. The pair took a moment for a warm smile to pass between them before getting down to business. "Miss Possible, it's a pleasure to see you again. Please get in. We don't have much time."

Kim just nodded and climbed into the co-pilot seat of the hovering vehicle. She'd only had a few seconds to strap herself in before the aircraft began accelerating towards its original velocity once again; the canopy having clamped shut around them as soon as the cheerleader was safely inside. Obviously Dr. Director hadn't been exaggerating when she'd told Wade the situation was serious.

Having reached what she could only guess was Mach 3; the insides of the cabin were becoming almost unbearably loud, although it felt as though the aircraft had at least been built to alleviate crippling G-Forces on the pilots. Unable to hear a word her GJ escort was saying, Kim looked in the direction he was pointing and spotted a flight helmet which she hurriedly put on. The internal headset immediately came to life as the pilot started getting the teen hero up to speed.

"Miss Possible, we have a situation that requires your expertise."

"Will, we've been through this. It's just Kim," she replied teasingly.

Agent Du was quiet for a moment as he hid a slight nervousness in his voice. "Ah… Kim. We'll be over Canadian airspace in the next few minutes. I've been instructed to give you a preliminary briefing before you meet with Dr. Director personally near the target zone."

"So, what's the sitch?" the olive-eyed girl asked seriously.

"It looks as though an old friend of ours is hosting a summit for a few of the most wanted offenders on our watch list."

Kim's quickly guessed who he was referring to. "Gemini?"

"Indeed. We're hoping to be able to take them all at once and Dr. Director felt you might be able to assist."

The Redhead just offered a thumbs-up as she turned her attention out the window at the planes rapidly moving surroundings. She was actually fairly impressed that Will had been able to talk to her while still maintaining the necessary focus to pilot such an advanced aircraft. Perhaps there was something to his being GJ's number one agent after all.

"So, how exactly did you get this information," Kim asked, a little curious.

"Sorry, I'm afraid that's--"

"Classified," interrupted the cheerleader. "Yeah I guessed that'd be about right."

Will couldn't help but laugh over the headset; breaking from his usual stoic expression. "Sorry about that Mi-- Kim. Ask Dr. Director though if you like. She'd have clearance to tell you."

The pair flew on for another thirty seconds or so without speaking until Agent Du decided to try a bit of casual conversation. It wasn't something he was particularly good at but given the rare company he was in, it seemed like as good a time as any to try.

"So where's your sidekick?" The blonde's absence hadn't escaped the older boy's notice.

"Vacation. I mean it is summer holidays," Kim replied. "Besides, Wade didn't make it sound as though we'd have enough time to swing by Japan on our way, so I decided not to bother him."

"Japan?"

"Yeah, it was just meant to be for a few days but apparently he decided to stay for a while longer. He'll be coming back in about a week though."

"Just as well I guess. I doubt we'd have had need of his particular expertise," a slight smirk appearing on the agent's face as he articulated the last words.

"Sorry?" She wasn't quite sure what he was getting at.

Luckily for Will, he had an excuse not to answer as noises started to sound from the control panel before him. "Alright Kim, we're coming up on the rendezvous position."

Outside, the clouds suddenly became focused as the aircraft rapidly slowed down once again. They were still coming down toward Toronto at a speed Kim would have thought was recklessly dangerous if she hadn't already witnessed the vehicle's capabilities firsthand.

'This thing is totally spanking,' she thought to herself as they made their decent. Maybe she'd take Dr. Director up on her offer after all. Working for Global Justice definitely seemed to have a lot of perks if her latest ride was anything to go by and with only a year of school left it was probably getting to the stage where she'd have to make a decision about her future. Her only real issue with the idea was that there'd been no mention of Ron in the dealas of yet and despite his flaws, her best friend was definitely a big part of her success.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

If Gemini had been in the room he'd have enjoyed strangling Drakken in the iron grip of his gauntlet by this stage. "AND?" he growled; vexed by the villain's attitude.

"And… I don't see why Senior got to bring a sidekick while the rest of us didn't. The zero tolerance on Henchman was bad enough!"

It had been like this for about ten minutes now. The WEE Director couldn't understand how one idiot could be capable of being so INCREDIBLY annoying, finding a seemingly endless list of things to complain about. The only thing saving the scientist was Gemini's incorporeal form, but the purple and white clad hologram was not restricted from glaring viciously at the irritation.

"I'd feel more comfortable about this deal of ours if I'd been allowed to bring Cameleon with me," added Phaseo casually. He was one of the newer faces to the villain world but he liked to think of himself as fairly accomplished. Really, his successes were mostly due to the skills of his multicoloured sidekick. In that way at least, he wasn't so different from Drakken.

"Junior is no SIDEKICK! He is my partner in infamy. You would do well to watch your tongue around me little blue man!"

"Little?" Drakken echoed in a distant, confused tone. Apparently the megalomaniac had already lost interest in the debate he'd started; preferring to ponder Senior's insult instead.

"ENOUGH! The senior boy is a special case." Gemini interjected. "Need I remind you what neutral ground is? There are to be no henchman or sidekicks anywhere near these premises. It would call far too much attention to us anyway."

Every villain who had come had done so alone, although in most cases somewhat grudgingly. There were many irreconcilable differences between them all but they had one thing in common, their inability to rule the world as they saw fit. Any peace between them all would not last; of that they were all very aware, but if this was what it would take for them to have their day then so be it, the ten delegates had silently conceded.

"You seem to be allowed henchman though," Monkey Fist commented. There had been a number of WEE operatives in the building as the villains had arrived. One of which was standing in the room with them right now.

Gemini was quick to dismiss the comment. "Purely here for your protection during your stay. Besides, this building is an asset of mine after all. Why wouldn't I have guards?"

Drakken's mind was still in anotherplace as he shot up to his feet. "SENIOR!--"

"Cousin dude, keep up to speed. Seriously!" interrupted Ed; the only attendee charitable enough to dignify the scientist's outburst with a response. Many in the council had already begun to wonder what on Earth the likes of Drakken was doing in their ranks, though in reality he was probably more qualified then most. Despite his many flaws, he'd still hatched more nearly successful plots then anyone else at the table.

All eyes turned to the blue doctor as he collected his thoughts. "Ahh… Yes, we'll I wouldn't need your men if Shego were here!"

Without his plasma wielding sidekick to menace for him, Drakken was left with few advantages to press at the negotiations table. If there was to be any truce, he wanted to know exactly what Gemini was working on that would be worth his trouble. Joining together hadn't helped the villain community succeed in the past and the college dropout couldn't see how this time would be any different.

Motor Ed turned his attention back to the purple and white clad hologram of Gemini. "So, dude you like got a plan or something. Cause, you know I'm like totally ready to rock. Seriously!"

"Aye, out with it," added Killigan with a sigh. Like Drakken, he had his doubts about the council's longevity.

Gemini's image turned to meet their gazes as he replied. "You all have an important part to play in our 'soon to be over' struggle for world domination. Once we have dealt with GJ there will be nothing else to stand in our way. We/WEE will rule the world."

"All of us?" inquired Junior; confused by the idea.

"Yes, yes of course," the hologram assured the boy. "You all have your own talents to offer but between the ten of you I have assembled a council of wealth, knowledge and power. All of which have been key to any of our successes as individuals in the past."

"Aye, and how are they goin' to be 'key' to our success this time?" the Scotsman asked sceptically.

"My plan will reveal itself in due time Killigan. For now you need only concern yourself with getting GJ out of the way."

Motor Ed sniggered. "Ok bro, like Global Justice isn't really the problem here. I think Red's the one who's always ruining everything. Seriously!"

"Red?" Gemini was somewhat confused by the reference.

"Kim Possible." answered Monkey Fist. "And he's right. The little vixen has been a thorn in our side for years now!"

"Hmmm, I've heard a lot of her," Phaseo added with a smirk. "How can you fools allow a seventeen year old girl to beat you continually?"

"And what exactly would you know about it! I hadn't even heard of you before a few weeks ago," shouted Fist. "Try pulling a scheme off while she's around before you start bragging to the rest of us."

Phaseo's smirk only broadened at the monkey-man's challenge. "Oh I look forward to meeting her," he replied in a cocksure attitude.

As the argument continued, the leader of the Worldwide Evil Empire thought for a moment as he weighed the council's reactions. It seemed as though they were all going to comply for the most part. Many of them had obviously reached a stage in their career where they'd come to realise they were never going to succeed on their own. If only he could be there, he thought to himself. He'd have enjoyed being able to watch what was coming first hand.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Kimberly."

"Hey Dr. Director," the teen hero replied as she jumped down from the aircraft cockpit. The older woman had come to meet Kim as soon as Will landed; a musclebound agent standing to either side of her.

Formally shaking the younger girl's hand, the one-eyed woman wasted no time in her explanations. "Thanks for coming. I'm afraid we don't have much time."

"No big. Will filled me in on the sitch. So how do you know there's a meeting anyway?"

Dr. Director considered her words before responding. "An informant who's proven reliable in the past gave us the information. In any case, we have to act quickly to take advantage of the situation. I've had a perimeter established and there are agents moving to cut off every escape route we can identify." The older woman stopped again and took a moment before going on. "So, how would you feel about helping us end this little war of ours today?"

The redhead smiled at the thought. "I think I could live with that," she responded cheerily. Maybe there'd be a reason for her to check out some other potential career paths after all. "Just tell me what to do."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Kim Possible!" Drakken shouted as she dropped in through an air-duct. Apparently after three years he was still surprised when the teen hero turned up.

"Hmmm, they told me there were a few of you but I hadn't expected this kind of a turnout," she replied. Gemini's council was fairly well known to the cheerleader for the most part. Drakken, DNAmy, Killigan, Motor Ed, Monkey Fist and the Seniors were all villains who's plots she'd foiled in the past. The other three weren't familiar but they at leastlooked the part. She decided that they must have been new, lucky or simply too small time to have gotten her attention before.

Aside from the usual suspects it didn't look as though the place was well guarded. There was a WEE agent off to the side but he didn't seem to be doing anything to stop her. In fact, he didn't even look surprised by her having turned up as he stood against the wall; arms crossed in stoic indifference. On any other mission the room would be full of henchman by now, raring to get their asses kicked by the redhead.

Killigan, Ed and Fist were already on their feet, starting to move in for the attack. Everyone else seemed about ready to make a run for it as they called upon there own means of escape. Kim hadn't gone in alone though. GJ agents were already dropping down behind her as she moved forward; Will Du coming through a different entry point with a team of his own.

"I don't know how you found us Possible but you're going to regret it," shouted Monkey Fist.

Phaseo had perked up at the girl's name being mentioned. "Possible? So it's you then. Honestly, how old is she?" he rhetorically asked the Monkey-man.

The taunt had taken his attention away from the action, leaving him open to a kick that sent him slamming into a wall not too far away. Kim wasn't about to waste any time with introduction considering the stakes,having had no problem exploiting the defensive lapse when she'd seen it. There was a pained expression on the older man's face, changing into anger as he crawled back to his feet. Perhaps there were more to the stories then he'd thought. Well it wasn't as if fighting was his thing anyway. That was where Chameleon would usually step in.

Sniggering at their downed comrade, Killigan, Fist and Ed lunged forward; a strategy Kim wasn't particularly impressed with. She'd fought each of them enough to have learned how to counter their techniques, though it was a refreshing challenge to fight the trio in tandem. The end result was predictable but at least the three of them were going to make her work for it.

A minute later, Kim was throwing Motor Ed into the wall beside the now upright Phaseo; walking towards the shell-shocked pair as she broke off from her other two opponents. She'd nocked them around enough for the Global Justice force to take care of them themselves while she looked after the mechanic and the new guy.

As the seventeen year old approached them, Phaseo straightened himself and activated a small device strapped across his chest. His smirk returned as he felt his body begin to go numb. This girl hadn't seen the last of him. "Catch me if you can," he muttered as his body passed through the solid concrete floor. They were on one of the upper floors of a Toronto skyscraper, leaving the cheerleader to wonder just how far he was planning to fall.

Having watched the exchange, Will nodded to Kim before heading off in the direction of the stairs with a small group of agents following behind him. She guessed she could leave it up to him to go after the new guy while she dealt with Ed and anyone else who still hadn't been captured yet. Most of the villains she could see were either fighting off being restrained or already unconscious from tranquilisers; having been caught unawares when GJ had burst into the meeting unexpectedlybehind her.

Elsewhere in the room, Dr. Director took a seat at the council table, trying not to brush against the comatose forms of Drakken and Amy to either side of her. Feigning a cough, the one-eyed law enforcer waited for the miniature image of her brother in the centre of the table to turn and face her. It wasn't often they had cause to speak to one another but the brunette felt like gloating a little and Gemini was in no position to argue.

Hearing his sister, the hologram gave her an appraising glance before turning its attention back to the pandemonium before them. He seemed to be enjoying the spectacle a lot more then she would have expected. "Well Betty, I really wish you'd have called first. As you can see I was already entertaining."

The Global Justice director only rolled her eyes. She hated it when her older twin tried to be suave. "Sheldon, drop the whole bond routine. I'm not here to listen to your crap. I just thought I'd ask whether or not you're ready to turn yourself in yet."

In reality, she just needed to keep Gemini transmitting long enough for her people in tech to get a fix on his position. With the room quickly becoming secure, there were only a few loose ends remaining for her organisation to take care of. The various sidekicks and henchman of the council hiding elsewhere in the world would have to be detained but more importantly, so too would her twin brother. The former weren't really a priority in her eyes considering their revenues would be falling through rather quickly now that they were leaderless. Most were only in the business for the money anyway but Gemini was another story.

"I don't think so, but thanks for the offer." His image turned around to face her. "I assure you, this is just a setback. Oh and don't bother trying to trace me by the way."

Betty grumbled. "We will find you."

Sheldon paused for a moment before responding. "Not if I find you first 'little' sister." The hologram disappeared as the connection was severed. He'd cut her off.

Agitated by the conversation, the GJ Director took a moment to regain her calm temperament before getting up. She hated getting hung up on and the fact that it had been her brother didn't help matters. Ever since they were children, the slightly older boy had taken their four minute age difference as a sign that he was superior; a notion Betty always wanted to crush.

"Dr. Director, I've detained Phaseo two floors down from your current position and am holding him under article seventy-two, amendment five-c. Awaiting pickup," declared Will over the brunette's personal communicator.

"Alright agent Du. I'll have someone down shortly," the older woman replied; sighing as she ended the transmission. Will was one of her best agents but he had no imagination. He took going by the book beyond what even she expected of him. Resourcefulness was something Betty respected and it was a skill the younger man was going to have to learn if he wanted her job one day; whenever she got around to retiring that is.

"Kimberly."

"Yep?" responded the redhead after hearing her name called. She'd just been finishing up with Ed; loading the musclebound mechanic into his aerial transport cell.

"Nice work today," Betty offered in a congratulatory tone as the younger woman approached. "I knew I could count on you."

"Ah, no big," the teen hero assured her earnestly. "Happy I could help."

The older woman nodded in agreement, pleased by the girl's response. "So Kimberly, have you given anymore thought to my offer? I could really use someone like you these days."

"Well, Will's ride was pretty spanking," she admitted with a tone of envy. "Where'd you get the funds for something like that?"

"Oh we have our ways. In fact, we've probably hurt our finances with this op," she joked. "Governments aren't usually so willing to offer civilian organisationssupport when there aren't that many threats left to fight."

Kim just laughed. Luckily for her, she didn't have to worry about funds to keep doing her job on a daily basis. Though, she could easily admit that having a steady income clearly had its perks.

"So?"

"Um, I'm still kinda mulling it over," the younger girl answered hesitantly. She still had a year of school left anyway so there wasn't really any rush.

"Of course, I understand. Just let me know when you make a decision. Global Justice has a bright future for you if you're interested."

"Yeah I know," she replied nonchalantly. It wasn't her future she was worried about.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gemini stepped off the hologram platform, having lingered long enough to watch the last of the council being captured. He was actually surprised at how much fight some of them had put up before GJ had been able to tranquilise them. Perhaps there'd been a small amount of potential in the group after all, but it didn't really matter anymore at this point.

"I take it the council has been dissolved then," asked a female voice.

The WEE Director had been disappointed that his 'little' sister was still unwilling to use lethal force unless absolutely necessary. He'd been expecting at least a few fatalities on either side but somehow she'd managed to end it without bloodshed. Then again, it had probably worked out better for him in some ways. As long as they were alive there was always the possibility of recovering them, whether or not he saw any need to do so at this stage.

"More or less… Well, you know how it is," the one-eyed man replied. "The best laid plans and all that."

The woman thought for a moment as she relaxed in her chair. With some of the most wanted members of the villain community in custody, Global Justice would hopefully have their hands full for the foreseeable future. She wondered how long it would be before her new partner began to consider her as expendable, if he didn't do so already. He'd been all too happy to orchestrate the council's capture to further his own ends; deciding they were no longer of value to them. Unfortunately for the purple and white clad man, she had plans of her own if he ever thought to try something like that with her.

"Do they suspect?" she asked almost to herself.

"No I don't think so," Gemini assured her. There was a smug look on his face as he played back the day's events in his mind. "I'd say it all went rather well actually."

Moving over to take his seat, the WEE Director glanced at the vacant chair to his right. They hadn't heard from the third member of their little alliance for a few days now but Gemini wasn't particularly worried. He was probably being watched and it would have been poor form to lead their enemies right too them. They'd be hearing from him soon enough though if his unwanted spectators followed their usual pattern.

"So are we moving ahead?" the woman inquired; resting her legs on the marble table before her. The cool surface felt luxurious on her bare skin as her eyes studied her partner's expression.

"Yes, of course… Are you ready for the next phase?"

The woman's head rolled to the side as she studied the back of her hand; holding the appendage out before her eyes. Moving her fingers one at a time, she seemed to study the intricate movements of her muscles and tendons as they obeyed her commands. These meetings were always too long winded for her taste.

Feeling as though he was being ignored, Gemini repeated himself in a sterner tone. "Well?"

Her fingers now still, the woman's eyes sharpened as she focused on her hand; coaxing a torrent of green plasma to erupt from the motionless appendage. She admired the eerie fire for a few moments, guiding it as she willed across the surface of her palm before the agitated expression of her ally caught her attention. With the flick of her wrist the flame was extinguished and her mind once more on the task at hand. It looked as though everything was coming together.

"I know. I'll take care of them."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO (New Day)

Kim had been sitting on the couch when there was a knock at the door; pulling her reluctantly away from the television. She'd been pretty sure she had another half hour though before Justine was supposed to be there and the physicist was always careful with being punctual. Something about her academic pursuits had given the blonde the idea that she wasn't allowed to make mistakes, whether they be work related or otherwise. It wasn't something that really bothered the young hero though; having come to appreciate the genius's quirks in the year or so they'd known one another.

Ever since they'd worked together in one of Barkin's classes, the pair had started seeing more of each other. Justine was still one of the most reclusive and anti-social students at Middelton High but having managed to earn the teen prodigy's respect, Kim was probably what the blonde would call a friend; if she'd ever had use for one anyway. Her career had always been the focus of her life, although lately she'd allowed herself a few distractions at the hero's behest.

Making her way to the front door, Kim could hear the knocking once again; this time louder then before. "Hold on, I'm coming," she called out as she reached for the keys on the wall.

She was now fairly sure it wasn't Justine, considering the blonde girl made it a point to only knock once. That idea aside, there weren't that many other people who'd drop by her house unannounced. If Ron had been coming back early from Japan he would have messaged her on the Kimmunicator before he left, and Monique was out of town with her family until school started again.

Unbolting the last latch, Kim opened the door; instantly wishing she'd checked who it was first. The woman on the other side didn't seem very phased by the redhead's aggressive reaction to her standing on the younger girl's doorstep. She hadn't exactly been expecting a hug from her long time rival, so it was of little surprise when Kim moved into attack mode. Holding her palms out in front of her, the older girl made a motion for truce as she hastily explained herself. It wasn't that she wouldn't enjoy going for a few rounds with the cheerleader but there'd always be time for that later.

"Wow, slow down there Princess," Shego declared rather quickly. "I'm only here to ask for a favour." She paused for a moment before telling Kim anything else. "I need a place to lay low for a while…"

An awkward silence passed between them as Kim stood stunned; unable to reply. What the hell was going on in the villain world when 'Shego' was actually coming to her for help. She'd usually have assumed it was some kind of trap but the green sidekick should have been out of a job for a few days now seeing as how Drakken had been taken into custody.

Dressed less conspicuously then in her usual black and green bodysuit, the pale girl fidgeted with the bag strap slung over her shoulder; waiting patiently for an answer. The puzzled look on Kim's face swiftly faded as it dawned on her what Shego was asking. "Here?"

"Well it's the last place they'd ever think to look for me," the ex-sidekick replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

Deciding Shego was probably being serious, the teen hero relaxed from her martial stance; still sceptical of her rival's intentions though. "Who's 'they'?"

"You know, Global Justice… Pretty much anyone else I've managed to piss off over the last few years."

"Hmmmmmm, I'm gonna have to say… NO!" countered the cheerleader.

"Oh come on Kimmie, don't be that way," the older girl almost whined. She'd learnt long ago that do-gooders had trouble turning away the needy.

The fact that Shego had just turned up outside her house had been crazy enough for Kim without the younger girl having to deal with a plea for asylum. "Shego, what makes you think I'd consider helping you anyway?"

"Simple. You owe me Pumpkin," she responded cheerily.

Kim couldn't believe Shego was actually trying to play that card after all the years they'd been fighting one another. "You CAN'T be serious! How many times have you almost killed me since we met one another?" she yelled in outrage.

The raven haired arrival just smiled broadly as she stood in the doorway. Everything about the expression was faked but the meaning behind it wasn't lost on Kim. Whether she liked it or not, she owed the older girl, which left her with only one real option. The hero's head dropped as she vented her frustration; grunting loud enough for anyone nearby to have heard.

"Come in," she finally added in a defeated tone.

"Hey, thanks Possible!"

Kim just nodded as Shego walked through the doorway; dropping her duffle bag on the floor as she made it inside. There was no telling how long her guest was planning on staying but the cheerleader wasn't going to refuse her in any case. This had to be some kind of cosmic joke, she thought to herself. Of all the people who could have saved her life, why did it have to be Shego?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: This is my first go at a Fan Fiction so any Reviews would be appreciated to let me know whether my writing style works. Just a word of warning though, I won't be updating for about a month from now. I have a few exams coming up in the near future that I need to ace but I'll get into it when holidays start.

Next Chapter: Roommates


End file.
